


Coffee Shops & Take Out (Gwilym x Reader)

by Dazelife



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Gwilym Lee - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gwilym Lee - Freeform, all fluff literally that's all, being the cutest, domestic!gwilym, fucking cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazelife/pseuds/Dazelife
Summary: You spent your day off with your boyfriend Gwilym Lee. Going to a coffee shop, getting take out and chilling at home watching your favorite show. Everything was perfect.





	Coffee Shops & Take Out (Gwilym x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just imaginary and I mean it's all fluff, but it's literally only for entertainment purposes.

Gwilym and you were strolling through the sunlit streets of your neighborhood, hands laced together. Both of you were enjoying the feeling of warmth on your skin as you were scanning the area for a good coffee shop to stop at. Gwil had some time off until his next project. You, on the other hand, had worked so hard on your job that you’d acquired overtime to take this Friday off completely. You felt Gwil’s thumb softly rubbing over your hand and gently pulling you in a new direction.

“I think I found a good coffee shop for us.” He smiled at you, eyes glistening in the sun. It was no chain store, but rather an independent one. Cozy but modern looking. As you reached the door, you quickly grabbed the door handle before Gwil could and opened it. Your hand motioning for Gwil to step in. “After you.” You said, amusement coloring your voice. Gwil winked at you and stepped in. “Thank you, m’lady.”

You felt a slight blush creeping up your cheeks and laughed at his reply. Even after being together for over 2 years he still made you feel the same as in the beginning. Giddy and in love. You sometimes still couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that Gwilym Lee was your boyfriend and chose to be with you. In your opinion, he was the most incredible person alive. Kind, funny, honest and anything and everything else you’d ever wanted in a person. No one was perfect, but Gwilym was the closest someone would ever get to that perfection. Gwilym, though, felt the exact same way about you and tried to show you how much he loved you every day through small or sometimes grander gestures. It was the little things that made a relationship blossom.

Gwilym and you were standing in line in front of the counter, trying to decide what to get. “God there is so much to choose from. I don’t even know where to start.” You mumbled.

“You say that every time, darling.” Gwilym let out a chuckle. “You will get there, I believe in you.”

“Sure sure. I suppose I will.” You replied, the corners of your lips turning up. You continued to stand next to Gwil, weighing your options. You really were so indecisive sometimes, especially when everything in this coffee shop looked and sounded delicious. Your brows were slightly knitted together. The inside of your hands pressed flat against your lower face, squishing your cheeks up slightly trying to make up your mind. You suddenly felt a finger brushing a strand of your hair behind your hair. “Are you ready to order, angel?” You looked up at your boyfriend, sighing. “I think…” You replied, making it sound more like a question than an answer. “Yeah, okay I got my order now.”

Gwilym ordered a cappuccino and some pastry from the display before it was your turn to say your order. “I think…Yes, I’d like a medium Caramel macchiato as well as this iced lemon pound cake.” You smiled at the barista, who was taking your order, watching her as she typed it all in the registry. “That will be £10,16, please. Do you want to pay with cash or card?” The barista asked both of you. Before Gwilym could say or do anything, you already pulled out your purse. “Cash please.” He tried to protest so he could pay for everything. But you waved it off and handed over the cash. “It’s okay, babe. My treat. Especially after all you do for me constantly.” You squeezed his hand and when you locked eyes for a short second the only thing you saw in his eyes was love. Pure love and adoration for you. “Thanks, angel.”

The barista handed you back the change and you put a bit in the tip jar. Then you interlaced your hand with Gwilym’s again and walked over to the other counter to wait on your coffees and food. You felt Gwilym’s eyes on you, so you turned your head slightly up. “You know how much I love you, right?” You heard his voice, smiling at his words. “Yes, I do, Gwil. I do.” Pulling your intertwined hands up to your lips to kiss the back of his hand. You really were just as in love as during the first months.

After you both got your coffee and food, you walked over to one of the sofas setting your orders down. You plopped down first, almost sinking into the cushioning. “God, this really is heaven.” Gwilym chuckled, letting himself fall next to you while throwing an arm around you. “Okay, you really are not lying. This sofa might be the softest thing I have ever sat on.” His other hand grabbed the handle of his cup, taking a sip of his cappuccino before leaning back against the sofa.

“You know what we should do?” Putting your hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently before turning your eyes to him and lowering your voice. “We should simply take it with us. We will find space for another sofa in our apartment. There must be.” Your eyes were locked with him, a serious tone in your voice. Until a couple seconds later when you broke out into a grin. Gwilym leaned in closer to you. “You always have the best ideas.” His eyes crinkled before his lips momentarily brushed over yours for a kiss. “But maybe instead of taking this one, we could order the same model online. Or even just be okay with our sofa.” Gwilym shortly lifted his shoulders, winking at you yet again and lips turning upward into a smile. “We would probably survive with our sofa, yes.” You agreed, your head still turned towards his face. “But I still do need to ask the barista where they got that sofa from. Because I don’t want to leave this heaven. Even if I found heaven with you, already.”

You heard Gwilym let out a small gasp, visibly flustered. “That was real smooth of you, Vera.” You pulled on your bottom lip, half trying to hide the satisfaction you got out of Gwil’s reaction. “But it is true though, Gwil. And I love you for it all.” You leaned closer into him to capture his lips with yours. His lips immediately melting into yours and kissing back while his hand went to the back of neck to pull you closer. You could feel him smiling into the kiss. “I love you too.”

You stayed at the coffee shop for quite some time, talking and joking around while you were cuddled up on the sofa. Trying each other’s food and chatting about everything and anything. “What do you wanna do tonight, Vera?” You hummed, thinking for a second as Gwilym’s thumb rubbed your thigh. “Maybe just get take out and have a relaxed evening at home?” You pushed yourself up on the sofa. “God we should really get Chinese take-out. Don’t you think?” Looking excitedly over to Gwilym, who watched you closely with a smile on his face. “We haven’t had Chinese in ages. I wholeheartedly agree. That’s a good idea, angel.” Both of you stayed on the sofa for a while longer before slowly getting up to collect your things. “I’ll just ask the barista about the sofa quickly.” You gave your boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the counter, your back turned to Gwilym. Since you were engaged in conversation with one of the baristas, you didn’t notice him watching you from afar with loving eyes. His heart swelled when he saw you laughing at something the woman behind the counter said. You really were the love of his life, he thought to himself. No one could ever compare to you. Then you turned around, seeing him stare at you adoringly. Even that simply look made your stomach flutter. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” You told to him jokingly before going over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and giving him a small kiss. You could never get enough of kissing or touching him and Gwilym felt the same.

On your way home you picked up the Chinese take-out from one of your favorite spots. This time Gwilym insisted on paying for the food, which you thanked him for. You both weren’t in a rush, so you just slowly walked side by side. Hands interlaced as always. A residual warmth was still lingering in the air as the sun was setting. It had been the first day of actual spring and you were glad that you were able to spend it with Gwilym. The trees were lining both sides of the small cobblestone street and the sun’s rays dipped everything in golden light. Even the blooming cherry trees looked more beautiful than they already were on their own.

You stopped, gently pulling your hand out of Gwil’s and began to take pictures of the cherry trees and streets. Yet again you didn’t notice Gwilym watching you as you were too enthralled by the surrounding nature. He took out his phone as well, but instead of nature, he took of candid pictures of you. Standing there in the last sunlight, looking even more beautiful than he thought possible. When you noticed Gwilym being quiet, you turned around slightly to face him when you saw the phone in his hand. “You taking pictures of me?” He beamed at you before replying. “Yeah, some gorgeous woman once told me it’d last longer.” You let out a small laugh in reaction to his answer, which Gwilym captured on his camera. “God, you look so beautiful, angel.” He said, more to himself than you. But you heard it nonetheless and a warm feeling spread through your body. You walked towards your boyfriend just for him to hold up his phone to you. “It’s my new lock screen now.” He said and handed you the phone to have you get a better look. You had to agree with Gwilym. It was a beautiful picture, not just with the surrounding. But the bright smile on your face that was reaching your eyes, the sunlight in your hair and the candid nature of it improved it all. “Can you send them to me later, babe?” you asked.

At home the both of you changed into something comfortable before settling in front of the TV with blankets, some wine Gwilym had opened and the take-out in hand. The lights were dimmed and everything seemed very cozy. “Parks and Recreation?” Gwilym asked. “Yes, definitely. Let’s watch that.” You hummed as a response. “Let’s just hope we don’t choke while laughing so much.” After both of you finished your food, you sipped on your glass of red wine before putting it down on the coffee table between the TV and sofa. Then you turned so that your head rested on Gwilym’s lap as he began slowly stroking your hair making you let out a small moan. “Hmmm…that feels really good. Please never stop.” “I won’t, cariad. I won’t.”

You continued watching Parks and Rec in that position, both of you laughing at something that happened in the show what felt like every two minutes. Gwilym’s fingers were still lacing through your hair and his other hand was resting on your waist. You grew quieter as you got sleepier. Maybe because of the wine, you thought. You weren’t really someone to fall asleep on the couch. Until you felt slight cramps and knew that this tiredness was simply because you were about to get your period. It was due anyway. You were almost lulled to sleep when you heard Gwilym’s ringtone. He let out a sigh before deciding to ignore the call. “They’ll probably hang up soon.” He said. “I just want to spend my time on the couch with you.” You felt his fingers tracing your waist, making you shiver at his touch. But the ringing of his phone didn’t stop. “You can get it, it’s okay, Gwil.” You explained, sitting up on the sofa. He nodded and got up. “I suppose. Since they won’t hang up anyways. I’ll go into another room so I won’t disturb you from watching Parks and Recreation.” His hand stroked your hair before he went over to the dinner table, where he’d placed his phone and picked up while walking into another part of the flat.

You could make out muted voices of the phone call and decided to lay back down on the sofa to continue the show. It must’ve been a rather important phone call, maybe a new movie offer, since Gwilym spent a long time on the phone, you thought to yourself. While you were laying on the couch your eyelids got heavier and heavier until you couldn’t bear to hold them open any longer.

When Gwilym finally finished that extremely long, even though exciting, phone call, he immediately wanted to tell you the big news. But when he entered the living room everything seemed quieter. The TV was still playing an episode of Parks and Rec, but when he looked at you, you were sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled to himself, taking another candid picture of you. He could never have enough of those. Especially for the times when he went away to film something and he was missing you. It didn’t help much as he missed you even more then. But it was still the best comfort to him knowing that you had his back and were his biggest fan (and vice versa), always cheering him on or up. The pictures were a reminder for him that you were his and only his.

Gwilym turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over you, not daring to wake you up though. You’d had a stressful couple of weeks and deserved all the rest you could get. He decided to shower and get ready for bed before he’d check on you again. So, when you woke up a couple minutes after Gwilym went to the bathroom, you were confused for a second noticing the blanket over and quiet TV in front of you. Until you heard the shower going in the bathroom and decided it was time to get up and get ready for bed. When you got up you felt a stinging headache and let out a groan. Great, thanks PMS, you thought to yourself. The cramps had intensified as well. Jackpot.

You were still sleepy and as you opened the door to the bathroom, you felt the shower steam on your skin already. You’d have stepped into the shower to join your boyfriend at any given day except for this moment. Now you just wanted to sleep. You pulled out your toothbrush and applied toothpaste. Using the toilet confirmed that you got your period, so you got out a pad to use for the night. When you were finished, you weren’t even sure Gwilym had noticed you in the bathroom as he was still showering. You headed towards your bedroom, slipping out of your sweats and into one of your sleep shirts. More so one of Gwilym’s shirts that you loved to wear just as much as he loved to see you in one of them.

Your headache hadn’t subsided, but as you crawled into bed and closed your eyes you felt that at least the darkness of the room helped to reduce it a bit. A couple minutes later you could make out sounds outside of the bedroom and opened your eyes to see Gwilym leaning in the door frame looking at you. The living room lights illuminated the room slightly. “You okay, cariad? You basically fell asleep on the couch which is really unlike you. And you were super quiet in the bathroom.” He asked you in a worried voice. “Yeah, well no. I mean yeah, but I got my period. I am just sleepy, and my head hurts a bit and I have cramps.” He nodded understandingly. “I’ll make you a hot water bottle and then I’ll come to bed too.” He replied before you heard him shuffling in the kitchen.

When he entered the room again, he held out the hot water bottle, which you gladly accepted and pressed it against your abdomen. “So much better already.” You hummed. “Thanks, Gwil.” He just beamed at you before turning off the living room lights and closing the bedroom door behind him. You could still make out his figure in the dark and watched him change into his boxers.

You felt the mattress dip slightly as Gwilym got into bed and scooted over to you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close. You snuggled into him, sighing in content. “Thanks for the beautiful day, Gwil. And the hot water bottle.” His chest vibrated as you made out a small chuckle. “You don’t have to thank me, angel. And I could thank you just as much for the beautiful day.” His lips grazed your shoulder for a second as he pressed a kiss to them. “I love you, Gwilym. Good night.” Your fingers tracing over his arm when he responded. “I love you, too.”

You’d forgotten to ask him about the matter of the phone call and it only slipped your mind when you were almost asleep. You decided to ask him first thing in the morning. And as it turned out the next day, Gwilym had gotten the role he had talked to you about so much. Playing Brian May in the Queen biopic. Your heart almost burst when you saw him so excitedly, talking about it all. He deserved this and so much more. The whole world was finally about to see what a talented actor your boyfriend was. “I am so proud of you, Gwilym. You worked so hard for it and it’s finally getting rewarded in the best way possible.” You went over pressing a kiss to his lips before hugging him tightly. “The whole world is going to see my hot ass talented boyfriend now.” Gwilym smiled into the hug when he heard you calling him your boyfriend, thinking about the velvet box hidden in one of his drawers. Soon he’d ask you to be Mrs. Gwilym Lee. And you had no clue.


End file.
